


Вероломная

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любой, услышав бы эту немую исповедь, ни за чтобы не поверил, что я до сих пор не нашла себе любовника. Ну, или хотя бы не позволила себе парочку раз «сходить налево». Не верьте. Все равно. Только родители учили меня быть верной. Своему слову, своему желанию, своему выбору, а, значит, и своему мужу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вероломная

**Author's Note:**

> Автор бессовестно переврала время беременности Данниль и еще кучу фактов, которая касается процесса съемок. Фик писался чисто по наитию. Обложка: http://fav.me/d6v3hs0

Находить плюсы в чьем-то отсутствии. Хм, а жизнь многому рискует научить, если плыть по её течению, а не сопротивляться. Я уже даже не надеюсь на какую-то внезапную и бесстрашную волну, которая будет грозиться меня погубить. Сделать что-то более страшное или более дурацкое, чем у меня получилось прежде, не сможет никто. Потеряв все маяки, позволявшие морякам дальнего плавания ступить на грешную землю, оборвав любые доступные сигналы SOS, возможно когда-то и поступавшие с моего воображаемого корабля, я просто покорилась судьбе. Да и зачем бороться? С кем? С чем? Быть похожей на Дон Кихота, который храбро сражался с ветряными мельницами? История не потерпит двух похожих героев на своих страницах. Поэтому сдаемся. И плывем дальше.

Да, мигрень приходила всегда не вовремя. Никогда не спрашивала разрешения, не узнавала, есть ли при мне лекарство, что уменьшит боль в кратчайшие сроки, и уж точно ни разу не поинтересовалась делами насущными, которым мешала своим приходом и последующим присутствием. Не хотелось ни есть, ни пить, ни жить. Даже Хилтон и тот, жалобно мяукнув, отвернулся от миски с кормом, а минутой позже и вовсе удалился на диван. Как хочешь, животное, упрашивать не стану. Не то, чтобы я тебя не любила, но все же ты – любимец Дженсена. А я так... Как обычно, приятное дополнение ко всему, что касается мистер Эклза. Многие считают меня успешной актрисой, прекрасной домохозяйкой, тигрицей в постели и вообще эдакой супер-женщиной, что справляется с любыми трудностями на все сто процентов, ведь у неё есть твердое мужское плечо, на которое всегда можно опереться. Да только вот где это мужское плечо для опоры, где рот, обрамленный пухлыми губами, что просто создан для поцелуев и поглощения той пищи, которую я изредка все же готовлю, и где тело, сотворенное для полного ублажения любой женщиной, достойной этого? Таблоиды пестрят ответами, зачем же самой напрягаться, пытаясь найти их. «Дженсен Эклз вылетел в Ванкувер на съемки очередного эпизода «Сверхъестественного», «Знаменитый актер Дженсен Эклз вылетел из ЛА после длительного отпуска с женой», «Эклз: разорваться между супружеским и актерским долгом»... Да, разрывается. Каждые выходные, которые проводит в городе ангелов. Плачет по ночам в подушку, расставаясь с «любимой» женой. Кусает локти, очередной раз вынужденный лететь в Канаду. Господи, до чего же смешно! А люди верят...

О, как же «прекрасно» мы проводим время вместе, когда Дженсен таки выбирается в Лос-Анджелес! В позапрошлый раз, к примеру, мы засветились на публике, вынужденные инсценировать романтический ужин при свечах, после которого он, напившись вдрызг из-за очередной мелкой ссоры со своим Падалеки, трахал в нашей супружеской спальне какую-то шлюху, снятую в первом попавшемся баре. Шлюху. Незнакомую бабу, имя и лицо которой он не помнил с утра, ибо та ретировалась еще до рассвета, получив чек на четыре тысячи долларов и рассмотрев мое не слишком добродушное лицо. Шлюху, которая кричала во время секса так неестественно, что хотелось заткнуть её кляпом, запихнув его как можно дальше в горло. Шлюху. Продажную девку, которая спокойно торгует собой и ложится под первого встречного, что предложит заработать побольше. Шлюху. А не меня, законную жену, ехавшую вместе с этой «парочкой» в машине Клифа и просидевшую несколько часов их любовных утех в гостиной, смотря телевизор на полной громкости. Да ладно. Нечему удивляться, я привыкла. И никаких извинений. Прошедший в тишине завтрак, короткий поцелуй в щеку и холодное «До встречи!»

Слез давно не было. Я, кажется, утратила способность плакать практически сразу после свадьбы. Да, именно тогда наверное, как Дженсен мне заявил о своем маленьком грешке – он гей, но периодически супружеский долг, так и быть, будет исполнять. И да, он спит со своим партнером по «Сверхъестественному», Джаредом Падалеки, но меня это удивлять тоже не должно. И даже, то, что у Джея есть жена и сын. Это все по контракту. По такому же, как женились и мы. Надо было все внимательно читать.

Хотя плевать. Я пошарила в кухонных шкафчиках в поиске «тайленола». Найдя искомое, я проглотила сразу три таблетки. Головная боль не утихала, а мои размышления абсолютно никак не помогали её скорейшему уходу. Хотя, мигрень, это лучшее, что могло случиться сейчас. Можно не отвечать на телефонные звонки, отказаться от десятка приглашений на званые вечера, что, словно огни фейерверка, расцветали в электронной почте и текстовых сообщениях моего «блэкбэрри». И можно хотя бы пару часов в этой жизни остаться наедине с собой, ладно уж, еще с Хилтоном, и поразмыслить, как мисс Данниль Эльта Харрис, в замужестве Эклз, докатилась до подобной жизни.

Я всегда брала от жизни то, что хотела. Меня устраивало многое: моя внешность, мои родители, знакомые, друзья, моя профессия. Я обожала, да и сейчас люблю камеру. Разумеется, я была просто без ума от Дженсена, с которым познакомилась на съемочной площадке. Он был безумно галантен, в меру обходителен, всегда искренне шутил и, казалось, обожал меня в ответ. Когда я услышала от него предложение начать встречаться, - Боже! Боже! – какая это была радость! И каким горьким было мое первое разочарование, коснувшееся веры в Дженсена. Оказавшись на одной из вечеринок, посвященной очередному «круглому» эпизоду «Сверхъестественного», я наконец-то воочию убедилась, что значит всё это фанатское сумасшествие, которому дано название «J2 is real». Нет, я не застала этих, хах, и вправду «голубков», целующимися или, не дай бог, занятыми чем-то более посерьезней... Мне было достаточно томных взглядов, которыми парни обменивались каждый раз, стоило им посмотреть друг на друга. Казалось, что Падалеки совершенно не заботила мисс Кортез, виснувшая у него на руке, как не мешала его избраннику и я, тогда еще мисс Харрис, совершенно безвольная от своих чувств к Эклзу, и ходившая, словно собачонка, за ним по пятам. Кстати говоря, Женевьев я недолюбливаю. Может из-за того, что ей больше повезло. Нет, я не считаю Джареда красивее или лучше своего избранника, просто... Просто Джей как-то больше демонстрирует «любовь» к своей жене, а Томаса, знаю не понаслышке, действительно обожает. 

Но о чем это я? Ах да, я всегда получала то, что хотела. Сыграв свадьбу с одним из самых красивых мужчин планеты и получив в вольное пользование новую фамилию, я в этом еще раз убедилась. Конечно, было больно узнать то, о чем долго подозревала. Было жалко и себя, и свои надежды, и потраченное на соблазнение Эклза время, и даже мечты бедных девочек-подростков всего мира, которые увешивают фотографиями Дженсена свои комнаты, превратив этого человека в своеобразного идола, и уповают на скорый развод супружеской четы Эклзов. Но меня поразила честность и искренность мужа. Наверное, именно поэтому я осталась, а не ушла, как он когда-то убеждал меня в один из очередных «пьяных уик-эндов», в которые я все-таки получала Дженсена Эклза в единоличное пользование как для папарацци, так и не для общих глаз. В те нечастные встречи, когда муж все-таки дарил мне исполнение своих обещаний по поводу супружеского долга, и пусть даже практически всегда в нетрезвом виде, я понимала, почему мне должны завидовать все те, кого этот человек обошел своим вниманием. Возможно, этот секс и не был чем-то лучшим в моей жизни, возможно, он получал со своим Падалеки разрядку куда более сильную (в этом я почему-то даже не сомневаюсь), но понимание того, что я вкушаю частичку того запретного доселе плода, который вообще-то мне принадлежит только на бумаге, заставляло тело содрогаться в волнах феерического оргазма, а после – в тихих рыданиях, когда муж, выполнив долг, мирно отворачивался к стенке и засыпал. 

Зарываясь пальцами в длинную шерсть Хилтона, я усмехнулась сама себе. Любой, услышав бы эту немую исповедь, ни за чтобы не поверил, что я до сих пор не нашла себе любовника. Ну, или хотя бы не позволила себе парочку раз «сходить налево». Не верьте. Все равно. Только родители учили меня быть верной. Своему слову, своему желанию, своему выбору, а, значит, и своему мужу. В клятве, которую я произносила на свадьбе, не было ни капли лжи; я действительно останусь предана своему мужу и в горе, и в радости, до тех пор, пока смерть... О, что этой смерти? Нас еще до этой клятвы разлучил самый обычный человек. Джаред Тристан Падалеки. Три слова, которые, по логике вещей, должны быть мне самыми ненавистными в этой жизни. Но нет, я глубоко уважаю вкусы своего мужа, и поэтому отношусь к Джареду, как к чему-то самим собою разумеющемся. Кто знает, если бы в нашей жизни не было Эклза, а мы случайно столкнулись на каком-то мероприятии или общей съемочной площадке, то... То возможно сейчас я звалась бы миссис Падалеки, а у Томаса были бы светло-карие, а не черные глаза. Или его бы звали и не Томасом вообще. 

Но раздумывать о возможных происшествиях в прошлом толку нет. До боли закусив губу, я заставила себя открыть глаза. Взгляд тут же врезается в лучи солнца, что пересекают комнату, упираясь в парочку полупрозрачных статуэток – всяческих наград Дженсена за его роли. Как же везет этому паршивому засранцу! Если бы в киноиндустрии прознали про его ориентацию, то не бывать бы такой вселенской славе, как у него, так и у сериала про эту дурацкую нечисть. Хах, но откуда же им всем прознать? У мистера Эклза прекрасно защищен тыл: есть жена, любимая работа, лучший друг, у которого, естественно, в семье тоже все замечательно. Хах, Дженсен, кажется, тоже всегда получал, что хотел.

Не в силах смотреть на яркий свет, я снова закрываю глаза, отгородив себя тем самым от внешнего мира. Иногда до безумия хочется вернуться в детство, где от всех страхов и прячущихся под кроватью монстрами можно было спрятаться под одеялом, а про все обиды – рассказать родителям. Кстати, о заключенном между мной и Дженсом контракте не знают даже самые близкие. Не то, чтобы это было прописано в условиях договора, нет. Просто Данниль Эклз как-то не под стать показывать себя слабой или в чем-то ущемленной. Нет. Я всегда обязана быть сильной. Ведь именно тогда я получаю то, что хочу.

В квартире почему-то прохладно. Но я уже и этому не удивляюсь. Нынче в США зимы начинают лютовать, климат наверняка потихоньку меняется. Но я же не комнатное растение, не умру от понижения температуры на пару градусов. Такая малость точно уж не сломает одну из самых красивых, по мнению какого-то из однодневных журналов, актрис Голливуда. Сделать подобное мог только один человек, да и тому удалось только прогнуть меня под себя, сделать послушной собачонкой, слушающейся команд: «Сыграй! Улыбнись! Поцелуй!» О, какая ирония! Дженсен с детства не любил собак, он по большей части кошатник, именно поэтому я сейчас нянчусь с Хилтоном. Но, ради огромной любви, он терпит «волосатых чудовищ Падалеки», как сам выражается в отсутствии последнего. Интересно, что же такого Джаред сделал хорошего в прошлой жизни, заполучив настолько чистое и светлое чувство от замечательного человека в этой? Наверняка он просто довольствовался тем, что получал от жизни, и не стремился к чему-то большему, чем предлагалось. А я не жалею о том, что добивалась цели любыми способами. У меня есть многое; то, о чем мечтает большинство – семья, карьера, даже счастливая любовь для видимости. И пусть даже для видимости. Но я их никому не собираюсь отдавать. Ни за что. Да и Дженсен не согласится избавиться от подобного прикрытия. Пусть спит с кем хочет, если ему так удобней. Все равно после очередной ссоры он будет приходить к законной жене. Ну, может иногда, чисто для разнообразия, с очередной безымянной проституткой. Плевать. Новый чек с несколькими нолями, и тонкий силуэт незнакомки тает в утренней мгле, оставляя супружескую пару наедине со своими печалями и несправедливостями.

Месяц, точнее, два своих приезда в ЛА назад, Дженсен полностью провел со мной уик-энд. Он не объяснял причины, вел себя как настоящий примерный муж и вообще, казалось, радовался жизни. Хм, а ведь, пожалуй, это была первая с ним проведенная ночь, когда он был абсолютно трезв, и в порыве чувств даже признался мне в любви. Да, и, наверное, это был единственный раз, когда свою «драгоценную» жену Дженсен Эклз не назвал в постели сокращенным именем своего любовника.

Я рывком села на диване, превозмогая только собравшуюся утихнуть головную боль. Ничего, пора привыкать к этому явлению, оно теперь будет меня преследовать еще несколько месяцев, как будто напоминание о чудовищном похмелье после несуществующей пьянки. Это и не странно. Я ведь Данниль Эклз, в девичестве Харрис, чему удивляться? Я всегда получала то, что хочу. Так будет и сейчас.

Подняться на ноги, пройти в ванную. Руки сами тянутся к тоненькому предмету, лежащему на краю раковины. Две короткие полоски, которым суждено стать тормозным следом шасси безалаберного поведения моего законного мужа. Небольшое свидетельство огромной оплошности того, кто выстраивает вокруг себя надежный тыл, рисуя для всех образ безупречного семьянина. Актер из Дженсена хороший. Думаю, с ролью отца для людей он справиться довольно неплохо. А мне и играть ничего не будет нужно. Я просто преодолею очередную ступень в своей жизни, которая будет ознаменована еще одной победой над собой и всеми, кто не верил в мой триумф. Сжав в руке «блэкбэрри», я улыбнулась своему отражению в зеркале ванной. И все-таки нечему удивляться: я красивая женщина, у меня замечательный муж и у нас будут просто очаровательные дети. Обязательно. Ведь я всегда беру свое.


End file.
